


The Dragon Keeps Me Young

by Cawaiiey



Series: Cade's McHanzo Week Works!! [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2016, Old McHanzo, Pre established relationship, married old men, these old boys are nasty, they may be old but they are young at heart :'), this is for day 5!! young love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Hanzo's dragon keeps him young. Jesse has to say that his lover's dragon also keeps him young, though, perhaps in a different way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying sorry for the angst if you read that! And also, this was inspired heavily by Suzannart's old mchanzo drawings, I got permission from them to use the dialogue they used in this comic: http://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/154477226337/grossoldmenpng-the-christmas-update-brought-a-lot / https://twitter.com/suzann_art/status/809139258732711937 
> 
> Secondly, please enjoy! This is to make up for the angst,,,

“Hanzo? Darlin’? Have you seen my glasses?” 

Hanzo hums in response from where he’s stretched out on their couch, clad in only loose fitting slacks, with his long white hair piled into a messy bun on top of his hair. Age hasn’t affected his looks; Even fast approaching sixty as he was, he’s still in tip-top shape, though his middle has softened just a bit. Complacency, perhaps, or maybe it’s McCree’s insistence that they indulge themselves more than he is used to. Regardless, he looks not much different than his younger days, albeit with hair devoid of color. Perhaps that was the biggest change, much less than his doting husband-

“Sweetie please, everythin’ is right blurry. ‘M havin’ a hell of a time tryna find my way around.” 

He looks up from the book he was engrossed in, unable to stop the fond look that crossed his features at the sight of his husband. He has crow’s feet and wrinkles, and hair that is much more grey than the brilliant white of Hanzo’s. Age may have taken its toll on Jesse McCree, but he still manages to take Hanzo’s breath away. Or, well, he would, if he wasn’t squinting and looking around for his glasses. Too many years of using Deadeye really ruined his eyesight. And, apparently, his memory, since his glasses are perched on top of his head. 

“My love,” Hanzo starts, amusement leaking into his tone. McCree’s face twists into a smile. 

“Love when you call me that.”

“I know you do- my love, maybe you should check the top of your head.” 

McCree makes an ‘ah-ha’ sound and reaches up, finding his glasses with ease. He perches them on the bridge of his craggy nose, blinking a few times as everything comes into focus. His smile widens as he catches sight of Hanzo across the room. Jesse makes his way over to him, leaning down and stealing a kiss as their hands find each other. Even after all these years, the kiss sends a jolt of desire through him, settling in the pit of his stomach, warm and persistent. 

“What would I do without you, Han?” McCree’s flesh hand cards through the back of his hair, careful not to pull the strands out of the careful bun that he’d piled it into.

Hanzo leans into the touch, humming quietly in the back of his throat. “Crash and burn, of course,” he responds, practically purring as his husband’s blunt nails scratch his scalp.  _ Heavenly _ . 

“Of course,” McCree teases back, moving to extract his hand from his lover’s mess of hair. Not that he gets very far, as Hanzo reaches up and stops him from moving. 

“Ah ah. You have been away from me for too long. The dragon hungers.” 

McCree snorts, twisting his hand so their fingers lace together.

“Hungers for what now, sugar?” 

Hanzo opens one eye to peek up at his lover, a coy smile crossing his features. “Perhaps some quality cuddle time would sate the beast.” 

He doesn’t miss the eye roll his husband gives him. But, when he shifts to sit forward, McCree doesn’t hesitate to slide onto the couch behind him. Hanzo snuggles up against his husband’s chest, feeling content as his warmth envelops him. He’s wearing one of Hanzo’s favorite shirts, a plaid button-down that he’s had for years now, and he rubs his face into soft flannel fabric like a cat. McCree slides a hand up and down his back, igniting flames with his touch that travel through his veins to settle in his midsection. The heat is insistent. 

“Hey, sugar?” 

“Hmm?” Hanzo hums, shifting to tangle their legs together.

“How come yer older than sin an’ you still don’t need glasses?” He barks out a laugh and Hanzo raises his head to look at him, one graceful silver brow cocked, “tryin’ to make me look bad?” 

Hanzo snorts, letting his eyes slip shut as a self-satisfied smirk crosses his features, “the dragon keeps me young, I suppose.” His husband snorts at his pretentious behavior, though he’s used to it by now. 

“Yer dragon keeps me young too,” McCree jokes, his hand suddenly ceasing its rubbing movements and teasing the elastic waistband of his sweats, 

Hanzo reaches up with both hands to press them against his husband’s cheeks, squishing his face together. It looks comical, but there’s a challenge in Jesse’s eyes. He’s suddenly acutely aware of their legs tangled together as they are, of Jesse’s thick thigh between his. The heat is insistent. 

“How uncouth,” he purrs, clenching his thighs around McCree’s, “tell me more.”

His hands slide down his lover’s neck towards his chest, while McCree starts to make good on his promise, mouth opening and letting sinful words fall from his lips in that honeyed tone that he loves so much. Hanzo’s fingers make quick work of the buttons on his lover’s flannel, exposing the gray hair that dusts his chest with every fastener that he undoes. He moves to sit up so he can properly appreciate his husband laid out before him like a feast, and McCree’s leg follows him, a welcome presence for him to grind against. 

“Oh, sugar, I’ll tell you anything that you want to hear. Like how y’still look hotter than sin, and how I can’t wait to get my mouth on you every damn day,” McCree is saying, while Hanzo’s fingers toy with the button of his jeans, “how my husband is such a filthy man, but I’ll be damned if I don’t love you even more for yer nasty ideas.” 

“Keep talking,” Hanzo demands, undoing the button and the zipper before reaching in and pulling his lover’s slowly hardening thickness out of his jeans. His length never fails to surprise Hanzo, though he’s likely seen it hundreds of times by now. He grips him with one hand at the base and the other stroking him, aiding the process of getting him hard and ready for him. McCree’s thigh flexes when he starts to rub his clothed length against it. 

“Can do, baby,” McCree rasps, arousal seeping into his tone as more blood rushes to his thickening cock, “god, can’t believe how y’get me rarin’ to go like this,  _ fuck _ . Could be shootin’ dust and, one look at you, an’ I’ve already got a half chub-” 

“ _ Very _ uncouth, Jesse.”

“-y’love it when I talk dirty t’you darlin’,” McCree’s accent is thickening at about the same rate as his prick, “god, y’make me feel young again. Just like when I was in Blackwatch. Least now I don’t have such a quick trigger.” 

Hanzo hums in agreement. He hadn’t known his husband in his younger days, back when he was simply the Shimada heir and his lover was fresh off the streets, recently recruited into Blackwatch, but he can imagine how quick his “trigger” had been. As it is, he can usually last quite a long time, though, just as he’s said, his length is always eager to thicken at the slightest promise of Hanzo’s touch. 

With his husband’s cock hard and throbbing slightly in his hand, Hanzo finally lets him go. He doesn’t give his husband a chance to complain, as he fishes his own prick out of his sweats. He’s already fully hard from his husband’s attentive thigh there for him to grind on. Jesse’s hands find their place on Hanzo’s hips just as he shifts to press their hard lengths together. 

Hanzo has long since moved past the fact that his cock will always be dwarfed by his husband’s. At this point, damn near twenty years into their relationship, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is wrapping his hands around the both of them, his average prick and his husbands  _ huge _ one, and stroking them together to a lazy rhythm. Jesse makes a soft noise of delight, pleasure prickling under Hanzo’s skin at the sound of his quiet pleasure. 

“Did I say you could stop talking?” Hanzo chastises, twisting his grip on the upstroke and wringing a choked gasp from his lover’s throat. Just the way he likes his cowboy to be; vocal and throbbing in his hand. 

“N-No, y’didn’t-  _ ah fuck _ \- Hanzo,” Jesse pauses to moan, his hands dragging around to slide under the waistband of Hanzo’s sweats, “dunno how yer so damn good at this, but,  _ mm _ , never want you to stop,” his big hands each grab a handful of Hanzo’s ass and he  _ squeezes _ , upsetting Hanzo’s rhythmic stroking for just a moment, “wanna be doing this with you for the rest of our lives.” 

Hanzo nods feverishly in agreement, feeling the control he’d had on the situation start to slip away from him when his husband’s fingers start to dig into the meat of his ass. He leans down over him, bracing himself with one arm against the armrest, while desperately stroking the two of them in his hand. McCree takes the hint, surging upward and laving his neck and clavicle with attention. Hanzo sucks in a sorely-needed breath, especially when one of Jesse’s hands leaves his ass to cup his pectoral. _ There it is _ , he thinks, when McCree’s thumb rubs circles around his nipple,  _ that’s what I want _ . 

Jesse is throbbing, twitching, against his cock, as Hanzo brings them closer and closer to the edge. He’s getting swept up in the pleasure, with Jesse biting at the skin of his neck and massaging not only his pectoral but his ass as well, his husband well-versed in what he can do to tighten the coil in Hanzo’s midsection. McCree doesn’t seem much better off, as he’s thrusting shallowly into the tight circle that the archer has made for them with his hand. Hanzo knows he’s there when McCree suddenly cups the back of his neck and hauls him down for a kiss. 

With Jesse’s tongue sliding slick and hot against his, Hanzo moans and comes in thick spurts against his lover’s cock and along his softened abdomen. 

He strokes them both through his own aftershocks, his come easing the slide and giving Jesse something hot and wet to fuck into. His husband, with a bone-deep groan, tenses and throbs against his sensitive length, as he comes in ropes along his hairy stomach. 

They lazily kiss, winding down from their climax. Hanzo pushes himself up and back once McCree finally starts to soften in his grip. His husband has cum smeared along his length, ropes of it already cooling in the thick hair that dusts his chest, and he looks a bit red from the exertion. Hanzo preens at that, a haughty smirk crossing his features at the knowledge that, even almost two decades into their relationship, he can work his husband up like this. 

“Hoo boy,” McCree wheezes, throwing an arm over his eyes and grinning, “y’sure know how to make an ol’ geezer feel young again.” 

“I am older than you, Jesse.”

“Y’sure don’t act like it, honey. Now,” he reaches down and snatches a stray washcloth off the floor and cleans himself off, then Hanzo, before tossing the towel away, “can we get some real quality cuddle time now?” He opens his arms wide, beckoning Hanzo to lay against him again.

He smiles down at McCree, taking care to tuck them both back into their respective pants, before he shifts to lay down against his husband. Jesse wraps his arms around him, pressing them flush against each other, and Hanzo sighs contentedly. 

They end up dozing on the couch, snuggled together like a pair of teenagers, though they are anything but. 

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thank you to suzannart for letting me use the dialogue from their old mchanzo comic!! I hope that you enjoyed this, please go check out their art, it is phenomenal!!


End file.
